fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lucia Dietrich
Theme: ''' Pink - Raise your Glass '''Lucia Dietrich jest piętnastoletnią dziewczyną, chodzącą do jednej klasy z Fineaszem Flynnem i jego przyjaciółmi. Jest z pochodzenia Niemką, jednak bardzo podkreśla swoje włoskie i polskie korzenie. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest brąz, uwielbia również zieleń oraz czerń. Jest typem nerda oraz typową fangirl, jednak nie stroni od towarzystwa zwykłych ludzi. Często chodzi na imprezy, dla niej bez bez zabawy nie ma młodości. Uwielbia pisać, rysować oraz słuchać muzyki. Nie ma dnia, w którym ktokolwiek zobaczyłby ją bez słuchawek, w uszach lub gdzieś w kieszeniach. Jej miłość do muzyki to już uzależnienie. Ma również słabość do historii. Uważa, że historia tworzyła genialniejsze dzieła niż niejeden pisarz. Ma tendencję do przeklinania, często robi to nawet wtedy, gdy w pobliżu są dorośli i nauczyciele. Na czacie grupowym ekipy Fineasza na nick "SillyDreamer". Wygląd Lucia jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu, liczącą sobie 168 centymetrów. Jej karnacja jest bardzo blada, niemalże zupełnie biała. W niektórych miejscach na jej ciele jest ona jednak nieco ciemniejsza, co wygląda, jakby miała na ciele plamy. Jest dość szczupła, ale ma bardzo małe piersi, niemal w ogóle niewidoczne. Przez nie za czasów, gdy miała krótkie włosy uznawana była za chłopaka. Jej talia jest dość wyraźnie podkreślona, co nie do końca podoba się dziewczynie. Ma nieco owalną twarz, całą w piegach. "Udekorowane" piegami są również jej ramiona oraz szyja. Jej lewy policzek "zdobi" blizna, a pod prawym okiem ma małego pieprzyka. Ma średniej wielkości nos, zadarty ku górze. Bardzo często zdobi go plaster, dziewczyna ma ciało bardzo podatne na fizyczne obrażenia, takie jak nacięcia czy siniaki. Jej oczy mają jasno brązowy kolor, podchodzący pod orzechowy. Podkreślają je dość długie rzęsy oraz metalowe okulary w czerownych oprawkach. Ma bardzo długie i gęste włosy w kolorze blond, które regularnie podcina. Rozpuszczone sięgają jej do pasa, jednak Lucia zwykle wiąże je w dwa gęste warkocze, sięgające jej do talii. Często zamiast gumek używa sznurka lub wstążek (wtedy zawiązuje na nich kokardki), gdy akurat nie ma ich pod ręką. Jej ciało jest w całości pokryte różnymi rodzajami ran - od siniaków, przez zadrapania, na głębokich i długich ranach ciętych kończąc. Jedyne, które widać jest, gdy dziewczyna ubierze się normalnie, jest ta na twarzy oraz siny ślad na szyi. Ubiera się tak, by miała pełen komfort ruchu, a i żeby wyglądała w tym dobrze. Najczęściej jest to szara bluzka na ramiączkach z białym napisem po niemiecku, "Warum so ernst?" oznaczającym "Czemu tak poważnie?", a obok niego rysunek wesołej buźki. Jest wyraźnie ucięta na biodrach i na ramiączkach, ponieważ wcześniej była to przylegająca do ciała sukienka z długim rękawem. Lucia zrobiła z niej bluzkę, a napis dodała własnoręcznie. Na tę bluzkę zakłada czerwoną koszulę w czarną kratę, często podwija w niej rękawy do ramion, ale nigdy nie zdejmuje jej. Na szyi nosi srebrny łańcuszek z wizerunkiem nuty, dokładniej mówiąc ósemki. Na rękach nosi czarne, rockowe rękawiczki bez palców. Na prawym nadgarstku ma tatuaż z henny przestawiający klucz wiolinowy przechylony w prawą stronę. Po lewej znajduje się połówka serca, narysowana tak, by razem z kluczem tworzyła coś na wzór całego serca. W jego środek znajduje się napis, również po niemiecku: "Lieb dich". Nosi również czarne jeansy z białym paskiem, wyraźnie wynoszone oraz wytarte na kolanach. Do paska ma przypięty srebrny łańcuszek i dwa breloczki, obydwa srebrne. Jeden to lecący ptak, a drugi pacyfkę. Na nogach nosi zwykłe czarne trampki. Charakter Pierwszą i podstawową rzeczą, jaką można o Luci powiedzieć, jest to, że nigdy nie uda ci się zgadnąć, nad czym obecnie myśli i co planuje. Jeśli jednak patrzy wtedy na ciebie z szerokim uśmiechem, możesz wiedzieć, że czekają cię dwie rzeczy: największy ubaw w całym twoim życiu lub koszmar rodem z piekła. Dziewczyna bowiem jest zupełnie nieprzewidywalna, a jeśli choć na chwilę usiądzie spokojnie, zrobi to tylko po to, by pisać lub rysować, ewentualnie czytać. W najgorszym wypadku rozmyślać, w jakie wymyślne sposoby zabić swoich wrogów lub pograć nauczycielce na nerwach. Jest ona ambiwertykiem, pomimo, iż nie ma większych problemów ze znajdywaniem się w większym towarzystwie. Po prostu bardziej komfortowo czuje się w otoczeni małej grupy osób, które zna i lubi. Ciężko jej nie zauważyć, gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdowała. Głównie dlatego, że idealnie wie, jak rozbawić towarzystwo. Raz opowie serię dowcipów, zwykle dość słabych, ponieważ mają na celu wystartować łańcuszek żarcików, a innym razem zorganizuje ekipie karaoke, gdzie jedynym sprzętem będzie odtwarzacz MP3, a za mikrofony posłużą długopisy. I dopóki zabawa się nie rozkręci, ona nie odpuści. Lucia należy do osób, które nie mają żadnych kompleksów i patrzą na samych siebie raczej dobrze. Sama Niemka bez problemu jest w stanie opowiadać o swoich zaletach, nawet nie próbując się nimi "chwalić". Co prawda mówi o sobie, że jest "zaczepista, proczadzikowa i przekozacka", jednak w większości jest to tylko i wyłącznie dla żartów. Jest również osobą bardzo tolerancyjną. Jednak jak każdy, istnieją rzeczy, których nigdy nie będzie w stanie tolerować na miejscu pierwszym dumnie stoi ludzka głupota. Nie boi się występów publicznych, jest w stanie nawet zrobić z siebie idiotkę przed tysiącem ludzi, jeśli ma ku temu wystarczający powód. Kompletnie nie przejmuje się tym, co inni o niej mówią. Uważa, że nikt i nic nie jest w stanie zmienić jej sposoby "bycia" i jej zachowania. Uczy się jednak na swoich błędach, starając się nie popełniać ich po raz kolejny. Z dużym naciskiem na stara się. Jest osobą bardzo wulgarną, nie raz można było od niej usłyszeć siarczystą wiązankę przekleństw oraz nie do końca miłych określeń. Jest też osobą dość agresywną, która uważa, że w każdym konflikcie przychodzi odpowiednia chwila na użycie przemocy, inaczej nie ma rozwiązania. Łatwo doprowadzić do złości, ale bardzo trudno do stanu prawdziwej furii, do tego kompletnie niekontrolowanej przez nią. Jej emocjami można bez problemu sterować, jeśli wie się, jak. A rozwiązanie jest tak banalne, że nikt jeszcze na nie wpadł - muzyką. Jest bardzo na nią podatna, o wiele bardziej, niż zwykły człowiek. Jest również osobą dość lekkomyślną, nawet robi, potem myśli. Bardzo często jej przyjaciele muszą ją uspokajać, aby nie zrobiła czegoś, co zagrozi jej zdrowiu. Jest jednak bardzo wyrozumiała, zawsze stara się dostosować do drugiej osoby i ją zrozumieć. Relacje Fineasz Flynn W czasie akcji serii Licząc gwiazdy Lucia jest członkiem grupy przyjaciół Fineasza, jedną z najbliższych członków. Poznali się bardzo prosto, trafili razem do klasy i zainteresowali się sobą. Oboje byli towarzyscy, co z pewnością ułatwiło im kontakt. Dość szybko się dogadali, znajdując w sobie wspólne cechy, a Flynn zaczął czytać twórczość dziewczyny, którą polubił. Po jakimś czasie znajomości zaproponował jej dołączenie do, jak to określił, swojej paczki. Lucia szybko się zgodziła, gdyż póki co jedyną jej prawdziwą przyjaciółką była Rosa. Romano Accardi Pierwsze spotkanie Luci i Romano było dość oryginalne, a zarazem sprawiło, że między tą dwójką wyrosło jakieś niepisane postanowienie, że muszą się bliżej poznać. Mianowicie spotkali się podczas jednego z kawałów Mackenzie z ekipą, którego ofiarą padli Romano z Djangiem. Mianowicie zostali przeczepieni taśmą klejącą do jednej z kabin. Niemka pofatygowała się, by im pomóc, choć wtedy w ogóle ich nie znała. O ile Brown odebrał to jako zlitowanie się nad ofiarami losu, Accardi poczuł natychmiastową sympatię do dziewczyny. A nasiliła się ona z chwilą skomplementowania jego notatnika, który zobaczyła przypadkiem a przypadek ten nosił imię Rosa Lucchese . Potem dla żartów często nazywała Włocha "Wróżką Szkolnej Toalety", nawiązując do tego wydarzenia. Denerwowało to chłopaka, ale nie było to tajemnicą, że Lucia bardzo mu się podobała pod względem fizycznym, ale pod tym psychicznym wciąż denerwowała go swoim zachowaniem. Accardi nie rozumiał, jak można być aż tak otwartym na ludzi i aż tak niekontrolowaną duszą towarzystwa jaką jest Dietrich. Jest jednak jasno pokazane, że Romano naprawdę lubi dziewczynę, jednak nigdy nie nazwał jej głośno swoją przyjaciółką. Jednakże Lucia zakochała się w chłopaka niemalże od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie wyróżniał się niczym pod względem fizycznych, a "do mężczyzn z Niemiec nawet się nie umywał", ale coś ją do niego po prostu ciągnęło. Dziewczyna ciągle jednak nie wie, co. I chociaż na początku jakakolwiek rozmowa przechodziła im z dużą trudnością, po jakimś czasie zaczęło być lepiej, potrafili przegadać razem całe przerwy. Niemkę zainteresował grafik chłopaka, co dla niego samego było dość dużym zaskoczeniem. Często go komplementowała, pytała, jakie ma plany na dziś i czy może do nich wpisać spędzanie czasu z nią. Włoch nigdy nie odmawiał, chociaż nie ukrywał, że fakt, iż zainteresowała się nim dziewczyna, w dodatku w jego opinii bardzo ładna, okropnie go onieśmielał. Rosa Lucchese Dziewczyny przyjaźnią się już od początku gimnazjum. Z początku Niemka traktowała Włoszkę chłodno, ponieważ do narodu Włoskiego była mocno uprzedzona ze względu na sytuację rodzinną oraz doświadczenia. Uważała ich za bandę kretynów i tchórzów. Szybko jednak zmieniła swoje zdanie, gdy zobaczyła Rosę w akcji. Dziewczyna okropnie jej wtedy zaimponowała swoją siłą i odwagą, a Lucia zaczęła traktować ją z dużym szacunkiem. Zaczęły również rozmawiać ze sobą na przerwach i odkryły, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Gdy podczas drugiej klasy do ich klasy dołączyła dziewczyna z Japonii, Nei, dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły. Stały się niemalże nierozłączne, a ich klasa i nauczyciele zaczęli żartobliwie nazywać ich "Państwami Osi", ze względu na kraje, z których pochodziły oraz zamiłowanie dziewczyn do historii. Rosa i Lucia były jednak sobie bliższe niż Lucia/Rosa i Nei. To dlatego, że dziewczyny znały się dłużej i miały więcej czasu, by lepiej się poznać. Dziewczyny ufają sobie bezgranicznie, Lucia jest również pierwszą osobą, której Rosa pokazała swoją prawdziwą twarz. Niemka była przez krótki czas zakochana we Włoszce, jednak po upewnieniu się, że jest ona hetero (oraz po tym, jak poznała Romano) dała sobie spokój z tym uczuciem. Nie zmieniło to ich relacji, przeciwnie, wręcz je polepszyło. W walce zawsze stają ramię w ramię, zawsze są gotowe obronić siebie wzajemnie. Nawet, jeśli jest to zwykłe przekomarzanie się, gdy główną bronią jest szpilka. Lucia zawsze zwierza się Rosie ze wszystkich swoich problemów i vice versa. Nei Nakamari Dziewczyny poznały się w czwartej klasie szkoły podstawowej, gdy Nei dołączyła do jej klasy. Od razu znalazła wspólny język z Niemką. Stały się niemalże nierozłączne, a ich klasa i nauczyciele zaczęli żartobliwie nazywać ich "Państwami Osi", ze względu na kraje, z których pochodziły oraz zamiłowanie dziewczyn do historii. Lucia zawsze idzie do niej z poradą, gdy nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić ze sprzętem elektrycznym, a Japonka nigdy jej nie odmawia. Nei jest również główną motywacją Lucii do podejmowania jakiegokolwiek wysiłku fizycznego, która Niemka po prostu nie znosi. Nakamari często po prostu zmusza dziewczynę do podjęcia go, nierzadko nie żałuje sobie przy tym użycia siły. Dziewczyny bardzo sobie ufają i zazwyczaj nie mają przed sobą sekretów. Często urządzają sobie we dwójkę wieczór kiepskich filmów romantycznych, których Rosa zawsze unikała jak ognia. Nei jest również kimś w rodzaju swatki dla Lucii i Romano, zawsze służy jej radą dotyczącą chłopaków. Baljeet Tjinder Z początku nie byli sobą w ogóle zainteresowani - wiedzieli, że chodzą do jednej klasy oraz że oboje uwielbiają się uczyć. I o ile Baljeet zakuwał jak maszynka ze wszystkich przedmiotów, tak Lucia ograniczała się tylko do swoich ulubionych, jakimi były historia i chemia. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zobaczyli w sobie rywali - zaczęli konkurować o to, kto będzie mieć lepsze stopnie z tych dwóch przedmiotów. Skończyło się to na tym, iż oboje mieli dokładnie takie same oceny. Podali sobie ręce na zgodę i złożyli obietnicę o dalszą rywalizację w przyszłych latach. I żadne z nich nie złamało obietnicy, do teraz próbują się prześcignąć w nauce. Obecnie jednak działa to na zasadzie bardziej przyjacielskiej, niż poprzednio. Lucia spisuje również od Hindusa zadania domowe, które zawsze były dla niej agonią i katorgą. W zamian za to, Lucia często służy chłopakowi jako wymówka do unikania spotkań towarzyskich na rzecz nauki "Wybacz, nie mogę z tobą iść, ja i Lucia musimy doszlifować chemię!" . Lucia jako jedna z pierwszych dowiedziała się o tym, że chłopakowi podoba się Nei, czego nie omieszkała wykorzystać i tym razem to ona przejęła rolę swatki dla tych dwoje. Scott Douglas Już od pierwszego spotkania wiedzieli, że się nie polubią. Scott uważał Dietrich za wybitnie irytującą, a Lucia uważała Douglasa za zapatrzonego w siebie dupka. Miarka się jednak przebrała dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak wdał się w bójkę z Rosą, dość poważnie ją przy tym raniąc. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że już nigdy jej nie wybaczy, siłą kobiecej i przyjacielskiej solidarności. Denerwowało ją to, że Scott przyjaźni się z Baljeetem i próbuje go bezpardonowo przekabacić na swoją stronę, mimo doskonałego zdawania sobie sprawy z przyjaźni Dietrich i Tjindera. Buford Van Stomm Ginger Hirano Holly Umiejętności Pisarstwo Rozkręcanie towarzystwa Nauka Zainteresowania Muzyka Historia to potrzebowało osobnego akapitu. Literatura Chemia Fobie Głęboka woda Owady latające Wystąpienia Licząc gwiazdy *Trzeci dzień tygodnia Ciekawostki 200px|thumb|right|Lucia bez ran (i swojej ukochanej koszuli) * Uważa, że nigdy nie jest za późno na oglądanie kreskówek. * Jest masochistką. * Ma polskie i włoskie korzenie. * Nie cierpi swojego rodowitego języka. * Potrafi mówić po angielsku, niemiecku i francusku. * Zna "Hamleta" prawie na pamięć. * Nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z ludźmi o polityce. * Uwielbia pastelowe kolory. * Nie cierpi makijażu w każdej postaci. * Ma bardzo mocny żołądek i jest w stanie zjeść absolutnie wszystko. * Zna więcej dat historycznych niż tytułów piosenek (co z jej uzależnieniem od muzyki jest naprawdę imponujące). Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie